


Forever; Your Pilot (Highway)

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Highway (2002)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Amidst his sexual confusion, Pilot realizes he wants Jack. Under the influence ecstasy, Cassie out, he tells him in a hotel room. “Are you, like, bisexual, man?” “Bing! Gold star.” )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever; Your Pilot (Highway)

**Author's Note:**

> (Amidst his sexual confusion, Pilot realizes he wants Jack. Under the influence ecstasy, Cassie out, he tells him in a hotel room. “Are you, like, bisexual, man?” “Bing! Gold star.” )

“MMMM….” Pilot let himself topple back against the grimy hotel room wall, smiling up at the ceiling. Cassie was finally gone! …somewhere… she’d be back, out to buy cigarettes or something, but for now she was G-O-N-E! Pilot breathed in deep feeling the ecstasy he’d taken starting to take effect, heightening his mood, making him feel even more wonderful. The world was beautiful.  
“Jack,” he tested the name over his lips, studying the ceiling. “mmm, Jack,” Just like it’d always been, only better now that he knew what he wanted from it.  
“Mmm, Jack and Cassie!” the hotel room door came slamming shut and the devil walked in, the god of fuck. Fuck Jack and Cassie…  
“What’cha doin’, Pilot-man? Flying high?” Jack thumped his hand against Pilot’s shoulder, making him lose his balance. Leaning over Pilot, looking for dilated pupils.  
Pilot smiled slow, “Yeah… just a little bit. I have something to say,”  
“Does it have to do with Seattle?”  
“Boop! Nope,” Pilot swung his arms around Jack’s neck, “It has to do with you,”  
“Me?”  
“Yeah…,” Pilot couldn’t wipe that stupid grin off his face.  
“Okay, spill,” Jack set down on the foot of the bed.  
“Okay…,” Pilot sat up next to him cross-legged, “I think…” he tripped on his words “..I’m in love with you, -but w-wwait! Wait!” Pilot tried to Jack back down before he got too far, Jack’s face was contorted in a mixture of weird-out and fear. “I-I don’t want to fuck you or anything! Chillax!”  
Jack, not knowing what to think, was slowly inching off the bed. “Hey wait!” Pilot grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back, “Just let me finish!”  
“I thought you were finished!” Jack kind of wanted to shove this back in the closet where it came from.  
“Well, uh…” Pilot ran a hand over his head, “I was thinking… about ya know, about that hooker. And about how she said I had sexual confusion and whatnot? And uh…I was thinking, ya know, maybe the reason I have so many problems with girls, is that…uh…. That I like you.”  
Jack just looked at him.  
“Like you, like you,” Jack, slowly recovering from his state of shock, seemed to be having a hard time taking this but was starting to put two and two together.  
“Is this why you don’t like Cassie?”  
Pilot rolled his eyes, “Nooooo….. Well. Maybeeeeee….” He used his hands for emphasis.  
“You do know, I’m not….”  
“I know,” Pilot leaned in, catching Jack by the shirt, pulling him in for a kiss.  
“Fuck-!?” Jack shoved Pilot off, fuming “I thought you said you didn’t want to fuck me!”  
Pilot giggled, drugs making him feel all loosey… “I’m not gonna fuck you…I just want to see if I like kissing you. Let me try that again,” Pilot tumbled across the bed, pinning Jack by the shoulders, kissing him as fiercely as his drug induced stupor let him. Ecstasy wasn’t really a horny drug, but it did give him a bunch of heartfelt fluttery feelings, as well as decreased self-consciousness.  
Jack shut his eyes, feeling Pilot’s tongue against his own, for a moment forgetting it was his own best friend’s; popping a boner. It felt kind of good…  
He pulled back, “Pilot, does this mean you’re bisexual?”  
“Beep! Gold star,” Pilot booped him on the nose, “Now let’s see if the God of Fuck is all they say,”  
Pilot pulled Jack on top of him, gripping his shirt, mashing their mouths together. He didn’t know what he was doing, didn’t do much kissing, but Jack… mmm Jack…. Close and warm above him, firm, the scent of bodywash filling his nostrils…. Mmm! Pilot pulled him closer, tongues meeting in open mouthed kisses. Wrapping an arm around his neck, his over traveling down Jack’s shirt feeling the firm muscle there.  
They stayed like that for what must have been hours, kissing, making out, hands on hands, on chests, on faces, bravely adventurous hands going to hips and groin, only to return back up. No sex, just touching, feeling.  
Pilot had never felt like this before. He wanted. He felt. It was better with Jack than with Lucy. Even Amy Barnes had never been this good.  
And Jack, Jack had never felt like this. Well, first of all this was a boy he was kissing, Pilot, awkward and virginal didn’t even begin to describe him. And… it wasn’t that bad. He wouldn’t make it exclusive, couldn’t promise he wouldn’t be going after jiggly breasts, soft lips, and smooth skin, but it was okay. His dick said yes, and if he was gonna have an actual relationship with anyone it might as well be Pilot.  
Jack leaned in for another kiss and reached for the zipper of Pilot’s jeans. Working it down and feeling him through his boxers.  
“MMm!” Pilot thrust his head back. The hands were much larger and rougher than any girls, and just…better.

“So you two are in love, then?” A feminine voice came from the doorway.  
Jack jerked back, Cassie was standing in plain sight, smoking casually.  
Pilot, still up against the headboard, shoes still on, pants undone, was looking at her in shock.  
Jack got up, “Cassie, I-“  
“It’s okay,” She sat down, “I can watch,”  
Pilot almost fell off the bed. Jack snorted, wondering if he’d heard her right.  
“What?”  
“I said ‘I’ll watch’.” She blew smoke from her cigarette, “I don’t mind, amuse me,”


End file.
